That Boy Is A Monster
by MischiefManagedMagically
Summary: Topanga is an army brat. She believes there is a reason for everything.  So, whats the reason for her meeting Paul? And what did she do to piss him off so badly?
1. Chapter 1

Everything happens for a reason.

My mom died for a reason, although I still don't know what that reason is.

My dad likes not staying in one place for too long for a reason. It keeps his mind off of things.

I dance for a reason. It's my passion.

We're moving to La Push, Washington for a reason. I can only hope that it's a good reason.

Jeff Roberts is in the army. He moves around a lot. He didn't always. We lived in St. Louis, Missouri until I was 8. We lived in St. Louis, until Charlotte Roberts died. The night my mom was hit by a drunk driver on her way to my dance recital. Two weeks after that night, Jeff Roberts brought home boxes. We were moving to Louisiana.

Six months later, we we're moving to Florida. I've lived in every state, some more then once. I've lived in every state, except Washington. So when the offer came up for dad to be stationed in Seattle, we jumped at it.

Listening to the music currently blaring from my iHome, I shoved things into boxes. I'm going to La Push and dad's going to Seattle. I'd be able to stay on base, but what 17-year-old girl wants to do that? Plus, mom had some Quilette in her blood. I guess going to La Push gives me the connection to her.

I smiled as I wrapped a picture of my mom and myself in a towel before setting it inside a box. It was my favorite. We we're sliding down one of those big red slides at the playground near our house. Dad had taken the picture. I was 7 and mom was 18. Even with the good memory it didn't stop the tears from falling. Now, I'm 17 (even if I've only been 17 for a week) and I don't have a mother to help me with my senior year.

Shaking my head I returned to my packing. School starts in 3 weeks and 2 days. I'll be in my new house in 2 weeks. That gives me just enough time to settle in and get a feel for the town before having to start my classes.

I did my research. Forks and La Push, Washington are the two rainiest places in the continental United States. There are like six hundred people in Forks and a little less then three hundred people in La Push. I love the rain. I love small towns. Some girls hate it due to the fact that their hair gets frizzy, but mine just gets curly (sometimes).

I picked up the envelope on the foot of my bed.

Topanga Roberts

5135 South 21st

Detroit, Michigan 73506

Twenty-four pages. Inside that envelope there was my class schedule, my locker information, a map to La Push High, a supply list for each class, a syllabus for each class, along with extra notes from each of my teachers.

From that simple envelope it showed how dedicated La Push was to their students. It also reminded me of a college setting. I think I'm going to enjoy living on the reservation.

I hope there are some gorgeous guys.

****

**Sup fellas? LOL**

**So, it's 8:20am. And I haven't been to bed. And I've been writing since 7:30.**

**This is the FIRST chapter of my paul/oc story. My second chapter should go up soon enough.**

**Chapter 18 of Everything Comes Naturally is just about complete. I worked on it for 10 minutes before this idea started pounding itself in my head.**

**Uhh…there be a Snuggie commercial on TV where they do the macarana. Anyways.**

**Alright so today I have to: 1. Get my yearbook from last year. 2. Go to the doctor && hopefully get cleared to go back into the ring. 3. Go to the college. 4. Go see Vampires Suck. So…I probably ain't gonna be able to write today. Maybe at midnight or something. LOL**

**Now, imma go take a shower and get my day started. Wow! I rambled A LOT. Haha oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, I am so so so sorry for not updating ANYTHING.

I know…I shouldn't make excuses but I'm going to...I'm in the process of moving && I'm failing a class, not to mention my new job keeps me uberly busy.

Actually, I'm in class right now...about to write this. If you've actually stayed with me..thanks!

Oooo000ooo

I smiled at myself in the mirror. My curly hair was currently gelled in order to keep it where I wanted it. I wanted to keep it simple today. Wearing my Avril Lavigne tank top with the plaid shirt over it, my favorite jeans with a hole in the knee, and my light pink converse, would hopefully do the trick.

I went down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast. This was literally the first time, I have ever lived alone.

I quickly picked up my messenger bag and went out to the car. Whereas, I'm the kind of person who wants the simple things in life…my dad wants the fun stuff. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the parent. Driving in the bright red camero, I got to the school relatively fast.

I really don't like that people find the need to stare at the new girl. It kind of unnerves me. This school was just like any other that I've been to. Everyone was in their own groups. The nerds were near the art freaks. The band geeks were near the orchestra dorks. The jocks stayed near the cheerleaders. Cheerleading…sometimes I miss it. Of course, I was only a cheerleader for a little over a year. I cheered for the Tree Hill Ravens in my sophomore year.

That's when I saw them. Just like that, the eyes for the most part were off of me, and on to them. The six guys look like they belonged in a magazine. All of them were tall, tan, and gorgeous. I even took me a few minutes to look away. I most likely wouldn't have, if the bell didn't ring.

Quickly, I made it to my class…first period, psychology. I took a seat in the back corner; hopefully no one would stare this way. I quietly pulled out my orange notebook and my favorite lime green pen, getting ready to take notes.

"When we're talking about failures, we are most likely to make external attributions. It's not me that's the root of the failure...It's the environment. If we're talking about successes, we flip 180 degrees. It's me, not the situation."

I smiled at the teacher's funny face.

"That's self-serving bias."

Whoa. Flying pen. I looked to the right to see where it landed, only to be met by a pair of brown eyes.

"You hit me."

I bit my lip, "oops. It was an accident. I'm sorry."

Just like that, the serious look was gone. "it's cool, but next time you do it, I'll just have to throw it back at you." I smiled and took the pen from his hand. "I'm Jacob."

"Topanga."

"Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Black will you please shut up."

"Sorry, dude."

Mr. Reed smiled and shook his head before continuing on with his lecture.

"Does similarity lead to attraction or do attractions lead to similarity? That is what I want you to write about. Two people in each group, both of you answer the question, I want details. Due tomorrow"

I noticed Jacob look at me again. "Yes?"

"Partners?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Nope. Cause if you said no, I'd just bother you until you agreed."

I smirked, "I don't get annoyed easily. You'd have your hands full."

"Don't tempt me, newbie."

I rolled my eyes, "let's get to work." 20 minutes later, the bell rang. "Jacob. Because of you, I only have 1 sentence written."

"Oops. Guess you'll have to do both of ours now."

"Ha! If you want, we can get together at lunch?"

"I eat."

"Oh it takes you the whole 30 minutes."

"I eat, a lot."

"Mhm. Well, I'll just do mine at home then."

"What about mine?"

I turned around and walked backwards towards my next class, "that's your problem, kid." I saw his playful glare as I turned and went inside.

2 hours and 2 classes later, I was standing in line to get food.

After I left Jacob, I had my photography class and my history class. Both of which, I left homework free.

"You're sitting with me."

I looked to where the voice came from and smiled, "What if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice, newbie. If you don't I'll just pick you up and carry you."

"For some reason, I actually believe you would do that." That's when I noticed all the food on his tray…if he eats all of that I'll be shocked.

Oooo000ooo

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I had math, English, writing, and gym.

In math, it was only seniors…much unlike my other classes. Jacob's friend, Paul was there.

English, it was like we were invaded. Jacob and his friends Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul were all in there with me.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry are so much alike. They all make me laugh. Jared is friendly enough, but he really keeps to himself. Paul just sits there and glares…at everything.

Gym, I actually have it will all of Jacob's friends. Since it was the first day of school, no one was forced to dress out or do anything. So, I just sat with the guys and hung out.

Honestly, I think this will be my favorite place. I've never made friends so quickly in a place.


End file.
